


Pluviophilia

by 2chaeng_e



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, but idk, honestly idk just gay fluff, yves should be more hey mamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: Ha Sooyoung hates rain, maybe a cute girl named Jinsoul can help her with that?or2 gays stuck in a coffee shop with 0 electricity, oh and did i mention it's raining, cuz it is?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Pluviophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! its been awhile ;-; sorry schools been getting in the way... But this was an assignment for school, it's kinda why its so short... but hey! atleast we got it! Anyways nice to see y'all.

_Swipe left._

  
_Swipe left._

“There are never any good girls on tinder.” 

  
Sooyoung muttered, looking up from her phone and out the window, humming to the soft calming music in the air. She hated days like this where the rain was falling and making everything feel still. Sooyoung was never one who liked the quiet of her head, always someone who preferred moving around and being busy. The rain always got in the way of that, forcing everything into a halt. Sooyoung let out a sigh before fixing her apron and putting her phone away. She moved to take some coffee off the counter and into her own cup. 

There were never many customers in the shop during rainy days, not that this small coffee shop had many customers normally as most people just went and got starbucks, but still it filled her needs of a part time job very well. It paid well and the owner was genuinely nice. They were always letting her pick her own hours and never they called her out on being late. Not that Sooyoung was often late, she always made it a point not to be late to anything. 

She sipped the coffee, bored as she picked up the towel and started wiping down the table. Honestly Sooyoung’s life was rather good, got decent grades, was vice-president of her school’s dance team and was overall doing pretty well for herself, except for the fact that she was single. Honestly, she was ok with being single for the most part but some days it just bothered her, why couldn’t some pretty stranger walk into her life and sweep her off her feet?  
  
Sooyoung heard the bell ring, and she glanced upwards, seeing a very pretty girl standing in front of her tapping the rain of her umbrella, she had to remember to compose herself, and not be a very gay mess. 

“Hi, welcome to ‘Cup of Joy’ Cafe, what can I do for you today?” Sooyoung said with a smile on her face.

“Hi, just a hot chocolate.” The girl says, her voice was husky and frankly it was kinda hot, Sooyuong found it extremely attractive. 

Sooyoung rang her up quickly and went about making the girl her coffee. 

“So how bad is it outside?”, asked Sooyoung, trying to make small talk with the pretty girl, whose name she should really find out at one point.  
  
“It’s pretty bad I just walked here from the library and I’m already soaked, and I kinda don’t have anyone to call to get me.” The girl said. 

Sooyoung let out a laugh, “Well I guess you’re stuck with me then.” she said with a smile.  
  
“I’m Jinsoul.” The girl said sticking her hand out, as Sooyoung handed her her coffee.

“Sooyoung. It’s very nice to meet you Jinsoul, I wish it was in better circumstances, but I guess this will have to do.” 

“It’s not so bad you know.” Jinsoul said with a small smile.  
  
As she said that the entire store went black.

All the electronics turned off, and basically the store had stopped working. 

It was a complete black out.  
  
Jinsoul tried not to panic, she was slightly afraid of the dark, and had to remind herself to stay calm. A bright light hit her face, and she realized that sooyoung had pulled out her phone to give them some light. 

“Hey, Jinsoul, can you find your phone and give us some light? I have to call the owner and tell them there was a black out.” Said Sooyoung, stepping across the counter and standing infront of Jinsoul.  
  
Jinsoul nodded, grabbing her phone and turning on the flash light. Soooyoung led them to a table. While she was talking to her manager Jinsoul slid closer to Sooyoung, slowly, wanting to be close to someone in the dark but also embarrassed that she was so afraid.  
  
Sooyoung let out a sigh before turning her head in Jinsoul’s direction, snapping her head back due to the closeness of the other girl. 

“Sorry,” said Jinsoul, “ I just really dislike the dark.”  
  
Sooyoung smiled at her before moving even closer, “That’s ok it just means we gotta get closer right.” 

Jinsoul smiled at her before nodding. “What did your manager say?”

Sooyoung sighed again. “Basically, I can’t leave because the lights might come back on, so I’m stuck here until that happens or my shift ends whichever comes first.”  
  
“Oh,” replied the other girl bashfully, “at least we’re stuck together.” 

Sooyoung smiled at her. “Hey, let's play a game…”

Sooyoung and Jinsoul spent the next few hours playing games, talking and enjoying each other’s company, getting to know one another and they found out they had a lot in common: they were the same age, went to the same school, had a few common friends and generally found out that they just clicked very well.  
  
“It’s a shame you don’t like the rain,” said Jinsoul, “it’s one of my favourite things in the world, just cuddling up in bed and relaxing on rainy days.” 

“I’m not gonna lie, that does sound nice right now.” said Sooyoung, her head was resting on Jinsoul’s shoulder. She could feel the vibration of her chest as Jinsoul laughed, the sound making Sooyoung’s heart flutter.  
  
  


Finally, the rain let up and Sooyoung’s shift was over. Both were in Sooyoung’s car, as the girl was not letting Jinsoul walk home alone, and Jinsoul had enough trust in her new friend to let her drive her home. 

As they reached her house Jinsoul let out a laugh, before turning to Sooyoung and whispering in her ear “Maybe next time it rains, you can come over and we can cuddle.” She quickly kissed Sooyoung on the cheek and as she left the car, Sooyoung couldn’t help but place her hand on her cheek. 

As she got home and laid in bed, looking at her phone with the contact, “Jinsoul” on it. She laughed, and for the first time she thought, maybe she didn't hate the rain after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so.... ummm I'm writing for LOONA right now. :< I'll still post the occasional twice one-shot here and there but honestly I need a change of pace so for now I'm going to be writing Loona fics! I hope you guys follow me in this new journeyyyyy... 
> 
> please don't forget to kudo/comment and as always follow me on twitter if you ever wanna just talk or something: @OddEyeChaeyoung


End file.
